


鸡麻大学事件簿21章

by eavywh



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavywh/pseuds/eavywh





	鸡麻大学事件簿21章

这天晚上，gun戴着off从柜子底下搜出来的兔子耳朵，穿着大号衬衫跪坐在床上，看着叉腰站在床前的off,可怜兮兮的求饶:“尾巴不要..小脸红得要滴出血。

“过来!你今天让我出了这么大的洋相，还想逃过这一劫? !”大灰狼看威逼无效，直接往床上扑过去，把小白兔压在身下，伸手就去扒他长衬衫底下的内裤。

小白兔眼看菊花不保，大声抗议

道:“那你这个尾巴也不对啊!哪有兔子尾巴那么长的!”

“嘿嘿~那个卖家为了好评，给我换了白色猫尾。”大灰狼淫笑道:“你看这长度，等会垂在你身后，肯定会磨得到大腿，搞不好还能绕到前面..

“我不要! !”gun急忙打断他，心想着这样下去会玩死我.他犹豫着开

口:“爸比我们不安尾巴，除了尾巴，你想做什么都行..他心里- -横伸出手:“不然...不然你绑着我，我不反抗!”

这简直是off听过最动人的情话。

大灰狼立马用猫尾巴将gun的手腕绑上，还从旁边衣架上抽了条校服领带来，将gun的双手固定在床头。

发觉事情不是很对的小白兔现在有点害怕。off-手玩着他的胸部，-手直接摸上他的下体，上下套弄，连带着放出信息素不停的撩拨。等gun正得趣之时，off撤回手不肯再碰一-下，只顾着低头将他吻得湿湿嗒嗒。手没有办法给自己抚慰的gun只好不停挺起腰，扭着屁股磨蹭大灰狼的身体，以求得慰藉....

Off让他磨了一-阵，就伸出手箍着他，不让他再动作，自己拿牙齿细细啃完腺体之后，又用力的吸允起他一边的r头，另一边也用信息素狠狠的碾压。本来gun的胸部被往上拉扯得紧绷着，已经十分敏感，off这么一 弄，他顿时被折磨得呻吟都变了调。

这时候，gun的下面前后都不停的分泌着液体，昙花香浓郁得极致勾人，off还是不肯碰他下身一下，gun不由委屈得抽抽嗒嗒喊他:“爸比....爸比你不要再弄了....

“你以后还跟着人家走不?”

“不走了...人家没有对我怎么样，反而是你这个变态在欺负我。gun嘟了嘟嘴。

“肚子里在骂我什么! "Off拧 了他下体-把，看到gun的两串眼泪直接滚下脸颊，周围昙花香都带着点湿气。他觉得自己也确实变态，磨人磨己，乐在其中。

低头看看自己的小兄弟好像抗议得有点疼痛，大灰狼捞起身下的人，直接用下体给小白兔做扩张，东戳西弄。“爸比.....爸比前面也要.... gun感觉下面快要到极限了，特别难耐。

Off没有理会他，自顾着把自己的那根弄得全部湿滑，一个用力就刺进gun的身体里，顺便低下身用腹肌(没错就是腹肌，你说我是不是亲妈! )狠狠磨了一下gun的下体，gun哭喊起来，射得大灰狼身上到处都是。off没有给gun在高潮的余韵中喘息的机会一他自己憋不住了。

看着身下人还被捆在头顶的双手，浑身被情欲和刚刚的动作染得斑斑点点，白皙的裸体摊在深蓝色的床上特别耀眼，所有的一切都刺激他的神经，让他无法思考，只剩下狠狠的动作来缓解心中快爆炸的欲望。

Gun最后被弄得神智模糊，叫不出任何有意义的字眼，只能低低的呻吟和抽泣，也不知道什么时间昏睡过去。Off解开他的时候，他只是动了一下，并没有醒来，看来是累狠了。手腕上留着红红的痕迹，幸好毛绒绒的材质并没有磨破皮肤，off有些自责，亲了亲睡得跟猪一样的gun,把两人稍微清理一下，就抱着起睡着了。

 

隔天gun又穿着黑色套头连帽衫长袖出现在社团,脖子上还贴着小黄人创口贴。krist-脸打趣的看着他:“哟，今天33度，你想闷死自己啊? "gun忍了忍，没忍住，把krist拉到角落，伸出双手，给他看还残留在手腕上的微微红痕。

Krist倒抽一口冷气，瞪着眼睛问他:“这是.这是体罚你?”不可能啊offjumpol那个妻奴。“不是!”gun脸红了红，还是没胆说出口。还好身经百战的Krist顿时悟了:“卧槽....

这......这处男到底憋了多少花样!”他怜惜的看着gun:“你这小身板到底能禁得住他玩几次啊~”说话间off从门]外走来，递给gun一个挂在脖子上的迷你风扇，嘱咐道:“今天不准再乱跑，乖乖和

krist待在这里，我等会去摊位.上给你买点吃的，不能超过三种! singto说下午3点是你唱歌的时间，1  
点以后就不准再吃东西了!”

Gun可怜兮兮的回他:“三种不能包括饮料....我要喝椰子汁，还要一份西瓜刨冰。”“不准吃西瓜。”“那就牛奶刨冰。”

Off领命离去，krist看着他的背影啧啧感叹:“时隔:三日当刮目相看....真硬汉~”

Gun瘪了瘪嘴，扑到krist身 上大哭:“我到底做错了什么.....为什么不让我吃西瓜! ! ! !”

Krist-脸黑线，祖宗活该你把off气得换画风，就知道惦记西瓜...

音乐社舞台开演之后，krist就拉着gun到下面给社员们捧场。上面吹啦弹唱演得欢，下面过往的人群中也十分热闹。

“来来来~瓜子薯片爆米花，辣条冰棍火腿肠....都看看啊，嘴巴都动起来啊~”

“校草系列团扇，一 把只要五元钱，五元你买不到吃亏，买不到上当，买不到本人，可以买把扇子

~”

“cp粉的福音，ogsk签名合照，来来来，买照片祝脱团，买一张告别单身狗，买两张相爱到永久~”

………

看着完全摆脱了音乐人气质的社员们卖力的吆喝,gun觉得他们可能都是被singto洗脑了。

演出三天结束后，他们毫无意外的收到了ISc07的邀请。singto在办公室把计算机按得啪啪响，最后总结:“4万3千7百，成了~”

底下社员欢呼雀跃，立马就要订日子杀去度假村。

这周末，度假村的大巴直接开到了gm大学校门口，除了音乐社、外联部，还有同样会抢钱的动漫社也参加了这次的行程。


End file.
